


Bokuaka Week 2020 Haikyuu

by Queen_Haikyuu



Category: BokuAka - Fandom
Genre: Akaashi YouTuber, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou&Akaashi Keiji - Freeform, Bokuto Kōtarō/Akaashi Keiji - Freeform, Boys Love - Freeform, Cheesy, Childhood Friends, Cloths sharing, College AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fantasy, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Firts, Fluff, Free day, Friends to Lovers, Fukurodani - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Maybe a little bit of mention of it, My First AO3 Post, Neighbor au, No Angst, Practice Kissing, Road Trip, Roommates, Secret Admirer, Travel, Truth or Dare, Youtuber AU, bed sharing, mentions of nsfw, moving in, only fluff, sick days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Haikyuu/pseuds/Queen_Haikyuu
Summary: I will post my Bokuaka week ff here. I’m waaaaay more active on Wattpad (Queen-of-Gryffindor) you’ll be able to find some of my other works there. Mostly Bokuaka :D And I speak mostly in French so don’t judge roughly my English please :( Hope you’ll enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	1. Day 1 : Childhood Friends and Confessions

\- Hey, Akaashi. 

\- Yes, Konoha-san?

\- Why do you always want to motivate Bokuto? You can let him recover.

\- I like... to see him playing at the top of his game... it's really satisfying.

\- Satisfying?

\- I... I love him...

\- Yes, everyone has noticed.

It was the time out. They were soon going back to the court to finish the second set. And possibly win.

\- Maybe, but he didn't notice it.

\- Normal, the main concerned one never notice it.   
  


The game resumed. They win, Bokuto again in good shape. They were changing.

\- Guys... Bokuto started. I have to tell you something.

\- Don't come and tell us that this is our last tournament and depress us. Said Konoha.

\- No it's not that. In fact... it concerns more others than you. You already knew it.

\- Ah you are finally going to say it.

\- Say what? Asked Komi.

\- Um... when I had this kind of... mood swings... I was doing it on purpose. Just to get attention. But otherwise I'm perfectly normal!

Akaashi dropped his deodorant.

\- I'm sorry, Akaashi.

\- At least I won't be fooled. Akaashi said in a cold voice.

\- Akaashi...

\- Why?

\- Listen Akaashi I...

\- I thought we were best friends? Unless I was wrong.

\- Akaashi I...

\- You know Akaashi, you should really tell him. Said Konoha.

\- Tell me what?

\- Nothing. Said Akaashi.

\- That he has been in love with you for almost two years now, stupid owl. Konoha sighed and took out his phone.

\- Listen to this Bo.

The conversation they had had during the time-out was played on his phone. Akaashi's eyes widened.

\- Akaashi... Bokuto began.

Akaashi was going to get out of the locker room when their coach came in.

\- Where are you going, Keiji?

\- Let me go Takeyuki-san.

\- Wait. You... you are of the same family? asked Komi.

\- Sort of. And I came to explain it.

\- How? What do you mean Takeyuki? Bokuto asked.

Akaashi turned to Bokuto, confused.

\- Keiji, Kōtarō, you both know that I am your godfather.

\- Yes, but... wait... you are also Akaashi's godfather? But you are my godfather and the godfather of...

\- It is impossible. You... you are my godfather and also the godfather of...

\- Of your childhood friend. To both of you. That you have forgotten. You were small when the Bokuto moved and you lost sight of each other. You lost touch. Keiji, you were five at the time. And Kōtarō, you were six.

\- I... I always remembered everything we did. Bokuto began. When... we played volleyball together... when we slept on the floor... his head on my shoulder. When I took him by the hand to the waves because he was afraid... I failed to put a name or a face to those memories. So it was... it was you Akaashi... Hey why are you crying?

Akaashi get out of the locker room. Bokuto stood there, staring at the door. He straightened and went out of the locker room to follow Akaashi.

The black-haired boy had gone to the park. Bokuto followed him and he sat beside him on the bench, hidden by large shrubs.

\- Akaashi.

\- Leave me alone...

\- Akaashi listen... I... I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have played with you that way and... I'm sorry that... you had... a bad impression of me.

\- You lied to me!

\- I know.

\- Why? What would you have gained by showing us a false side of yourself?

\- Um... nothing? I don't know... I felt confident with you. I understand why now. It's because it was always with you that I was confident when we were little.

\- I... I loved you so much... when we were little I told... I told my mother that I would marry you... I loved you so much that I had a hard time... accepting your departure and... I still love you as much... not for the one you were then but... for the one I have got to know since last year... I... I love the one who was my best friend from childhood and... my best friend now...

Akaashi burst into tears and Bokuto took him into his arms.

\- I love you too Keiji. I'm sorry. So sorry. I also love my childhood best friend. And I love my current best friend even more. I have fallen deeply in love with you.

Akaashi continued to cry and then, after calming down, straightened, sniffed and wiped his face with his hands.

He looked at Bokuto, who offered him a small shameful smile, scratching his neck with one hand. Akaashi put his right hand on a strand of Bokuto's hair that fell off because he washed his hair after the game.

\- Grey strands, eh? Asked Akaashi.

\- You like it? Asked Bokuto as if they had just found themselves after all these years without seeing each other.

\- That's fine. It's not catastrophic.

\- Hey. What are you insinuating?

\- I prefer your natural hair.

\- There may be a way to see me naturally one day.

\- And how?

\- If we get married.

Akaashi blushed deeply and punched Bokuto on the shoulder, who laughed.

\- Idiot.

\- Do you remember when I read you your favorite books when I learned to read in school?

\- Yeah. And that time when you broke that boy's nose who had bothered me at the break time. You came into our playground even if you had no rights.

\- Of course, I had to protect my prince.

\- Nonsense. 

\- And also, when you started riding your bike without the little wheels, I saved you by letting go of my bike because you almost fell into the river? The chain on my bike had derailed. Then you cried because you thought my bike was broken because of you.

Akaashi pouted.

\- You only remember embarrassing things.

Bokuto laughed.

\- No, I only remember cute moments. And just the first day we went to the beach you put sand on your older sister and when your mother scolded you, you pulled your tongue.

\- Yeah sorry... you defended me and you got the slap for me.

\- It hurt, you know! Everything I did for you anyway. I made the starfish that day in the water so that you wouldn't be afraid.

\- Yes well, that's enough. I was the weak little boy, I understood.

Bokuto burst out laughing.

\- At least you admit it.

\- Mmgrph. Bokuto giggled and took Akashi's hands with his own.

\- And so... will you go out with me, Keiji? Will you go out with me, Akaashi?

Akaashi blushed and questioned Bokuto.

\- Why did you asked two t-

\- I asked my childhood best friend and my current best friend. So?

\- I... yes I want to go out with you Kōtarō. I love you Bokuto-san.

\- On the other hand, the "san" is too much.

Akaashi rolled his eyes and went into Bokuto's arms. Bokuto took Akaashi's chin between his thumb and index finger. Then he lifted Akaashi's face to his and was about to kiss him when Akaashi put a hand on Bokuto's lips, red as a crayfish.

\- ...? Bokuto looked at him.

\- I... never kissed someone... before...  
  


Bokuto took Akaashi's hand out of his mouth.

\- Then let me guide you.

\- You...

\- Uh... a girl when I was in middle school.

Akaashi pouted. Bokuto laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

\- Promise it was just a love affair of nothing at all. Jealous?

\- Mmh... n... no...

\- Pfft. No, my ass yeah.

\- Yes you have a nice ass.

\- ...

\- ... Oh my god... just forget about it.

\- Nope.

Bokuto put his left hand on Akaashi's cheek and gradually reduced the gap between them. Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's t-shirt, his breathing getting faster and faster. Bokuto pressed lips on Akaashi's gently. After a few seconds he leaned back.

\- You are tense.

\- ...

\- Relax a little but don’t be too relaxed. Just... let's say... you have to move your lips against mines. If you know what I mean.

Akaashi hid his head in Bokuto's chest.

\- It's embarrassing.

\- Why? Bokuto asked, laughing.

\- It is.

Bokuto kept Akaashi against him by gently rubbing his back.

\- I ruined our first kiss... Mumbled Akaashi.

\- No, not at all. That's what makes it special.

Bokuto pulled Akaashi back again to kiss him. This time the kiss was better. They had to separate in lack of air.

\- I love you Keiji.

\- Me too Kō. I love you.


	2. Day 2 : Roommates and College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2!

Akaashi entered the administration of the college with Kozume.

\- Good morning, we have come to ask you for the keys and the number of our rooms please. We are first years. Said politely Akaashi.

\- Hello. So, tell me your names please.

\- Akaashi Keiji.

\- Give me a moment to find your file... so... here it is. So, you should know that you will share your rooms with a second year. We did that so that you could help each other. You are divided into complementary sectors to help you. For example, for you Akaashi, as you have chosen the literature sector, your roommate is in the economics and social sector. This way, it can help you in mathematics and vice versa you will be able to help him with Japanese. Here are your room keys. Your number is 405. Fourth floor, door five.

\- Okay, thank you very much.

\- Good. And you?

\- Kozume Kenma.

\- Let me find your file please. So. It will be the same for you. But since you have chosen the economic and social sector, your roommate will be a student in the scientific sector. Here are your keys. Your number is 501. Fifth floor, gate one. And of course, next year you will be able to keep the same roommate if you ask the administration. Do you have any questions?

\- No, it's okay. Thank you very much. Said Akaashi.

\- Thank you very much. Everything is clear. Replied Kozume.  
  


The two setters came out of the administration, dragging a suitcase with one hand, a key in the other and their schoolbag in which they had their books for the year.

\- Ugh, the fifth floor... Sighed Kenma.

\- Don't complain, we have elevators.

\- I'm going with you to see who your roommate is, Keiji.

\- If you want to, Kenma.

They arrived at the door of Akaashi's room, who knocked on the door, not wanting to see a scene from his first day which will traumatize him for the rest of the year. They heard hasty steps and the door opened wide.

\- Hey hey h... hey...

Akaashi dropped his keys, surprised. His eyes widened. Bokuto's mouth formed a perfect O.

\- B-Bokuto-san...?

\- Akaashi...

Akaashi swallowed back the lump in his throat.

After Bokuto's graduation, he had cut off all contact with him. On the day of his graduation, he had given him a letter of confession but since then, he never wanted to speak to him again. He stopped by muting Bokuto's number. In his letter, he had told the spiker not to worry about answering him.

\- Well, I will leave you. I have to go and arrange my things in my room.

\- Kenma you stay here. Begged Akaashi by whispering as low as possible.

\- Good bye.

\- Kenma!

\- Um... you shouldn't be standing outside... Said Bokuto.

\- Uh... yes.

Akaashi entered and looked around after taking off his shoes. The living room was tidy. The view of the room was opened. The two beds were perfectly tidy. There was one bigger than the other and there were several personal items on the table next to the larger bed.

\- Um... if you want, we can switch beds. I don't mind.

\- N... no. That's fine. Really.

Akaashi went to his side and put the suitcase next to the bed. Then he got rid of his backpack and put his keys on his table.

\- Do you want something to drink? Asked Bokuto. The road must have tired you.

\- Yes, please.

Bokuto went into the kitchen and Akaashi looked at Bokuto's side and saw a paper on his bedside table. A figurine of an owl was placed on the paper so that it would not fly away at the first gale of wind.

He noticed an envelope next to it. Sitting on his bed, Akaashi straightened up a little to see better and saw that it was his own writing. His heart began to burst in his ribcage. It was the letter of confession he had given to Bokuto on the day of his graduation.

\- Here.

Akaashi came out of his thoughts when Bokuto sat next to him, handing him a glass of lemonade.

\- Thank you Bokuto-san. Akaashi took the glass and their fingers brushed. Akaashi could not help but blush.

Bokuto offered him a grin. The dark-haired boy finished his glass, enjoying the lemonade.

\- Was it good? asked Bokuto when he finished.

\- That was great thanks. Oh no... I'm sorry Bokuto-san. Maybe you wanted some too?

Bokuto laughed.

\- No, don't worry about it. I drank some before I brought it to you.

Bokuto took the glass and went to his bedside table. He put the glass on it, folded the letter and put it in the envelope. Then he took the glass and went to Akaashi with his letter.

\- Next time, when you give something like this, stay until you get an answer, okay? Said Bokuto with a grin. Akaashi blushed and took his letter back.

\- You are really cute. Said Bokuto, winking at him.

Bokuto went into the kitchen to keep the glass and came back to sit again next to Akaashi.

Akaashi kept his letter in his hands, trembling slightly.

\- Akaashi. Look at me.

Akaashi looked at him. He saw Bokuto smiling softly at him. - Me too. I began to have feelings for you at the end of your first year. I love you, Akaashi. You carried your balls more than I did on this one.

\- I didn't think that... Tears escaped from Akaashi's eyes who burst into tears.

Bokuto pulled him against his chest and stroked his black curls.

\- I love you Akaashi.

\- Me too Bokuto. I... I love you... so much.

\- So now stop crying. Bokuto lifted up Akaashi's face to put his lips on the lips of the youngest.

\- I love you.

\- Me too. I love you. Please take care of me Bokuto-san.

\- I will. I promise.


	3. Day 3 : Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting, first jealousy, first time. Established relationship.

In the evening after training, Akaashi went out of the gym and saw their car in front of the academy. He saw Bokuto leaning on the white car, looking at his phone. As he was finishing college earlier, he came to pick up Akaashi. When Akaashi got closer, he put his phone into his pocket and kissed him.

\- Hey honey. How was your day?

\- It was good and you, my love?

\- Boring but cool. Because I was able to devote that time to think about you.

Akaashi chuckled and after kissing him, they got in the car.

Bokuto drove and they soon arrived at their home. They washed and after eating leftovers from yesterday, they settled on the couch. Akaashi passed his legs over Bokuto's who laid down and the setter rested his head Bokuto's shoulder.

\- Hey Kō? Remember the first day we met?

\- It was a long time ago. You were in third grade. 

Akaashi laughed.

\- And you were the little fourth grader who liked fighting.

\- I didn't like fighting! It was the only time in all my primary school years that I fought.

\- And I will never thank you enough for having done it for me.

\- How could I resist your little angel face?

Akaashi laughed and pressed his nose against his boyfriend's cheek.

\- Who was the one who called the guy a little stinky dust?

\- You remember that? Laughed Akaashi.

\- It struck me. I would not have liked to be called like this at the time. Admit that our meeting is rather beautiful.

\- It wasn't really in pleasant conditions, but... it's probably my best meeting. And it was my sister.

\- You have a sister?

\- Mmh. I still remember that day. 

\- Yeah, me too. That day was special. Because I met the best person in the universe.

Akaashi laughed and pressed his nose even more on Bokuto's neck.

FLASH BACK

Akaashi and Kajiro were playing with the ball. Kajiro was Akaashi's best friend since the first day of kindergarten.

\- Hey! Whose ball is it? Asked a boy who looked older than them.

\- It's mine. Answered Kajiro.

\- Good! We can play with it?

\- Uh... with us? Asked Kajiro.

\- With you but not with the other sissy. Replied the boy with a superior look.

\- Hey! I don't allow you! It's my best friend and if you don't want to play with him, don't touch my ball! 

Akaashi stayed there, trying to repress his tears.

\- Oooh, look, his lips are trembling! He's going to cry hahaha! Said the same boy.

\- Leave him alone and go! Shouted Kajiro, protecting his friend.

The boy grabbed him and pushed him to the side to go towards Akaashi who stepped back.

Kajiro got up and ran to the schoolyard of the middle school, separated by a yellow line.

\- SANAĒ-SAN!

The boy pushed Akaashi to the ground after he grabbed him by the shoulders. Akaashi let silent tears flow.

\- Hey, look, he's crying. Hahaha, do you want your mom? The older one raised his hand which went quickly in the direction of the smaller one's cheek.

His hand was stopped by a raised arm of a boy who had to be the same age as the one who was bullying Akaashi.

\- Stop it now, Fumihiro! The boy looked at the other child who had just intervened. Gray hair, with piercing golden eyes.

\- What? Bokuto what are you doing here? Aren't you having fun with your little volleyball buddies?

\- Why are you doing this? He didn't do anything!

\- He didn't do anything? Pfft. Look at him with his little angel look that makes girls fall for him. And the teachers says he is very intelligent. They keep talking about him. Akaashi Keiji, a third-grader, he does a great job of doing that, and they only have it for him! So who cares! He can't stay in the duties of his level?

\- So what?! He didn't do anything to you!

\- Why are you defending him?

\- Because you acted like a shit!

\- Why do you care?! Shouted the boy pushing Bokuto to the ground.

Bokuto manages to deviate so as not to fall on Akaashi.

\- Leave him alone... It is to me that you are angry, don't do any harm to him... Said Akaashi with a small voice.

Bokuto got up and punched the other boy's cheek. Who pushed again Bokuto who got up again to do the same thing.

\- You stinking little dust! How dare you, you little shit?! Huh?! Shouted a girl appearing from their left side.

Bokuto looked at her and helped the youngest to get up.

\- Are you hurt?

\- N... no... thank you... and sorry...

\- Don't worry! Said Bokuto to Akaashi with a big smile that put balm in the youngest’s heart. Why do you apologize?

\- Because I... caused problems...

\- It's nothing! Reassured Bokuto dusting Akaashi's shorts. My name is Bokuto Kōtarō!

\- And I'm Akaashi Keiji.

\- If they still bother you don't hesitate to come and see me!

Akaashi offered him a little smile.

\- Thank you Bokuto-san.

\- See you Akaashi-kun!

END OF THE FLASH BACK

\- I wanted to hug you. Said Bokuto. And the first time you were jealous, it was really cute to see.

\- No it wasn't.

\- Yes it was. Still, you knew I was gay and you still blamed me for the fact that, that bitch kissed me forcefully, baby.

\- Mmgrph. Bokuto laughed and kissed Akaashi on the temple.

\- It was that day that we had our first time. From where dates this scar that I have below the shoulder blade. Akaashi blushed and put a hand in front of Bokuto's eyes, embarrassed.

\- Shut up, Kō... it's extremely embarrassing.

\- I still lived almost all my first times with you 'Ji.

\- Me too. And I would cherish them with all my heart. Akaashi's eyes were starting to close.

\- We should go to bed. Said Bokuto.

\- Mmh. Yes... I'm tired.

\- Me too. Bokuto straightened up and got down from the couch.

Akaashi sat still, without moving.

\- Come 'Ji.

\- Can you carry me? Akaashi asked, his eyes half closed. Bokuto sighed.

\- How can a human be so cute? Bokuto asked, taking Akaashi in his arms, carrying him in the bride style.

Akaashi passed his arms around Bokuto's neck and placed his face on Bokuto's shoulder. They slept one in the arms of the other, the head of Akaashi lying on Bokuto’s torso.


	4. Day 4 : Friends to lovers/Clothes sharing/Neighbor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative first meeting

Bokuto had just finished moving. It had taken him two days. But he finally had a house. He ate ramen for the diner and went to bed. He set the alarm at 7:00 a.m so that he could go running the next morning to resume his habits.

The next day, he got out of bed and after brushing his teeth and putting on his jog, he went out, locking the door.

He saw a woman who was about 40 years old talking to a boy who was about his age.

\- I'll never understand how you can be so motivated to run in the morning. And never go out again for the rest of the day.

\- I don't really like going out Sanchui-san. You know that.

\- Maybe, but you should go out more often. It's your age now to find a girlfriend or boyfriend.

Akaashi grumbled, embarrassed.

\- Oh hello! You are our new neighbor then. Said the lady, turning to Bokuto.

\- Hey hey hey! Yes I am your new neighbor! I am Bokuto Kōtarō!

Bokuto found the other boy, really beautiful.

\- And I'm Sanchui Akame. And this big shy anti-social, is Akaashi Keiji.

\- Sanchui-san...

\- Am I wrong tho?

\- Mmgrph. No...

Bokuto laughed at the sincerity of the boy with black hair.

\- Tell us Bokuto, where are you going like this so early in the morning? I'm going shopping for this shy guy and me.

Bokuto laughed.

\- I'm going to run. I always liked to run in the morning to stay fit.

\- Ah well, it's great! Keiji also runs every morning. You will be able to keep him company. And especially to make him socialize a little.

Akaashi grumbled.

\- He will be able to show you the village too.

\- With pleasure! Said Bokuto with a genuine smile.

\- Well, I have to go. Enjoy your run!

\- Thank you Sanchui-san. The two boys replied.

The days passed, Akaashi and Bokuto spent a lot of time together. When Bokuto went to Akaashi's house, the raven haired boy took the opportunity to have the other read his novel. Bokuto liked spending time with Akaashi. When Akaashi went to Bokuto's house, which was right in front of his, they played volleyball in the garden.

They had now become accustomed to running together every morning. Sometimes they went to Sanchui's house for dinner.

Akaashi was at Bokuto's. They had finished playing volleyball. The black-haired boy had just finished showering. He put on his pajama shorts and went to Bokuto's room to pick up his t-shirt he had left.

When Bokuto saw him, he went to the bathroom after giving a smile to Akaashi. Akaashi was going to take his top when he wanted to try the top Bokuto had forgotten to take. He blushed. It had been a while since he had feelings for the other. He knew that Bokuto was aware of his feelings for him.

The latter took from elsewhere a real pleasure to get a little too close to Akaashi to see him blush. Yet neither of them wanted to take the next step. Akaashi didn't know if Bokuto liked him back because he spent his time teasing him, putting him in embarrassing situations and telling him that he was cute, which made Akaashi even more embarrassed.

He took the top without thinking long and put it on. He took the top collar under his nose. The smell of Bokuto enveloped him. At the same moment, the door of the room opened to let Bokuto in.

\- I forgot to take my t-...

\- ... 

\- ...shirt... 

Akaashi blushed deeply before hiding his face in his hands. A big grin formed on Bokuto's lips. He approached Akaashi.

\- You could've just ask me for one, you know?

\- S... Shut up Bokuto-san.

\- Akaashi, look at me.

\- No...

\- Akaashi...

\- I... I can explain.

\- Oh. I can't wait to hear your explanations then. Said Bokuto, laughing. 

Akaashi was far too embarrassed to dare look at him. Bokuto sighed.

\- You're really cute. You're going to be the death of me.

Akaashi spread his fingers and looked at Bokuto through. Bokuto took the opportunity to remove his hands.

\- It doesn't bother me that you're borrowing my shirts. I think you're super cute in them. And... I think I'll stop holding myself now on. I love you Akaashi.

Akaashi blushed and turned his head to the side. Bokuto took his chin between his fingers and kissed him. Akaashi's heart exploded in his chest.

\- I love you too Bokuto-san.

\- I've noticed. Said Bokuto, laughing tenderly.

A few months later, Bokuto moved again. But this time he was moving into the house in front of his. With Akaashi.


	5. Touch/Bakery AU/Bed sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi doesn’t know how to cook. Bokuto is aware of Akaashi’s feelings towards him. Akaashi nearly stepped on a dog poop. College AU.

Bokuto had just finished his first year at university and had passed the exams to pass the second year. Akaashi had been accepted into the same university. They had resumed the habit of seeing each other at break times, even if they were sharing the same dormitory.

Akaashi had decided to stop playing volleyball. However, Bokuto had managed to convince him to toss when his training was finished. This kept Akaashi in shape.

It was summer holidays and Bokuto was working in a bakery. He had enough money with what his parents were giving him in addition to his scholarship, but he still wanted to work a little to get used to the world of work.

Akaashi thought he was going into the library to study. He had not followed him because he preferred to stay in the dormitory to read his books. It was almost 4:10 pm. Akaashi was getting hungry. He got up from his bed, put on a pair of sandals and came out of their dormitory after taking the keys and his wallet.

He had on him one of the Fukurōdani training shorts he had kept and a simple tank top. He didn't care what he looked like because the bakery was only a few steps away from campus. He entered the bakery and froze in front of the door. Bokuto was turning his back at the entrance as he put some bread in their place.

When he heard the "ding", he turned around. When he saw Akaashi, he was surprised but he recovered as quickly.

\- Hey hey hey Akaashi!

\- B-Bokuto-san?

\- Um... sorry... I should have told you earlier...

\- Why you... well...

\- Yeah, you must think it's weird when I... I'm pretty good with money... but I wanted to get used to the world of work so I wouldn't get slapped in the face when we start working.

\- You're not totally wrong.

\- So? What would make you happy?

\- Uh... I don't know... I'm not very good at those things. What do you suggest?

\- Hmm... how about a... chocolate muffin filled with strawberry cream?  
  


Akaashi nodded.

\- Want something to drink? A black coffee with sugar as you prefer? I offer it to you.

\- Yes please. Well no.

\- Yes or no?

\- Yes but I pay.

\- We'll see.

\- Bokuto-san.

\- Nah.

Bokuto prepared the order for him and without Akaashi seeing it, he took his own bank card out of his front pocket of his jeans. He always kept his wallet in the back and his credit card in the front.

\- That will be 427¥ . (€3.40, $4.06)

Akaashi took out his card and Bokuto took the machine to put the price on it. At the same time that Akaashi was going to put his card, Bokuto put his own card on the machine, with a big smile.

Akaashi looked at him horrified.

\- Bokuto-san! What did you...?!

\- It's from me. For not having told you anything.

\- But...

\- C'mon 'Kaash, it's nothing.

\- ...

Akaashi sighed.

\- Thank you.

\- Please. It's not a big deal. Tell me now what brought you here?

\- I was tired of reading, It was hot, and I was hungry. Said Akaashi, shrugging his shoulders.

Bokuto chuckled.

\- What did you eat at lunch?

\- ...

Bokuto's smile faded.

\- Akaashi. Did you eat at lunch?

\- Yes.

Bokuto raised an eyebrow.

\- No...

Bokuto sighed.

\- Seriously?

\- But I wasn't hungry.

\- Imagine if you'd fainted with this temperature? 

\- Wait. I ate.

\- And you ate what? 

\- Uh... a banana.

\- And what would you have done if we weren't roommates, huh? Would you have eaten ramen every day?

Akaashi pouted.

\- It's not my fault if I suck at cooking. 

\- So you would have eaten burnt and unsalted food every day?

\- Stop making fun of me.

\- Bokuto-kun, your work shift ends in two minutes. Go ahead and change.

\- Thank you Kinari-san. Wait for me Kaash. We'll eat on the way. And give me your cup so I can throw it away. Akaashi handed him the empty cup.

Five minutes later, Bokuto had reappeared with his bag. He bought himself the same muffin as Akaashi with a croissant filled with vanilla cream and they went out of the bakery.

They went to the park and sat on a bench to enjoy their muffin.

\- So? asked Bokuto.

\- It's super good.

\- So the guy who likes black coffee with a single piece of sugar likes sweet things too.

\- Shut up. Bokuto laughed and took out the croissant and handed a half to Akaashi.

\- No, eat.

\- No way. I will feel bad.

Akaashi agreed. His heart cried to him to hide somewhere because when their fingers touched, Akaashi had blushed furiously and Bokuto smiled, conscious of his red face.

Bokuto had been his crush for three years now. Akaashi suspected Bokuto of being aware of his feelings for him. This made the youngest even more embarrassed. When they had finished, Bokuto spoke again.

\- Akaashi?

\- Mmh?

\- When are you going to ask me out?

Akaashi had exploded in a pretty bright red.

\- It's pretty obvious that you have a crush on me. How long has it been? Almost three years? And you never wanted to ask me anything?

« Please make a hole appears. Please make a hole appears. Please. For God's sake » Thought Akaashi.

\- Akaashi?

...

\- Akaashi?

...

\- Kaashi?

...

\- Keiji!

Akaashi jumped when Bokuto had used his first name.

\- I called you four times.

\- S-sorry...

Bokuto chuckled.

\- So? Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?

\- ?

\- A date. Said Bokuto with a grin.

« Date. A date? A DATE?! OH MY GOD. »

\- Akaaaaashiii... yes or no?

\- A date. A... date...? W... with you?

\- Well yes. So what?

« Oh my God... my crush asks me to go on a date... »

\- Yes. Your crush asks you to go on a date with him. Said Bokuto, hardly holding back from laughing.

\- Oh no... please don't tell me that I thought out loud?

Bokuto could not hold back any longer. He burst out laughing. Akaashi hid the face in his hands.

\- I invite you.

.

After their dinner, Bokuto called the waiter to give them the bill. Bokuto paid and they left the restaurant.

\- Do you want to go somewhere? Asked Bokuto to Akaashi.

In the restaurant they talked about everything and nothing. But now that they were alone again, Akaashi's heart was pounding in his ribcage.

\- Not especially.

\- So we go home? Akaashi simply nodded.

They moved forward side by side. Akaashi's hand brushed against Bokuto's hand without doing it on purpose. Bokuto took his hand in his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Akaashi turned his head to the other side, bright red. It was nine thirty p.m, but the sun had not set yet. This gave Bokuto the opportunity to see the black haired boy's red cheeks and red ears. Akaashi wanted to run away. Bokuto must have thought he did it on purpose. He felt that Bokuto had stopped walking and raised his head. To fall face to face with a pole. He looked at Bokuto smiling with all his teeth.

\- If I had continued to walk you would have taken the pole.

Akaashi blushed even more, wondering if it was possible. He put his free hand in front of Bokuto's eyes who burst out laughing.

\- Watch your steps. Earlier you almost stepped on dog poop. If I hadn't pulled you towards me you would have stepped on it. Akaashi grumbled, embarrassed.

They finally arrived in their dormitory. They washed and settled on Bokuto's bed, on their stomach, his laptop placed on his pillow. They randomly launched a film on Netflix.

Only, the film was «50 Shades of Grey». They continued to watch it because neither of them had seen it yet. When the first intimate scene began, Akaashi became crimson red. They decided to stop it and Bokuto put his computer on his table.

\- Hum...

\- It was extremely embarrassing. Said Akaashi by burying his face in his pillow. Bokuto chuckled and sat next to Akaashi and put his hand on his back. Akaashi tense up slightly.

\- Akaashi...?

Akaashi straightened up and sat down.

\- Yes?

\- Would...

Bokuto breathes slowly.

\- Would you agree to go out with me?

\- You... really think that... I will refuse?

\- Nah. Not with the way you look at me every time you get a chance. Akaashi passed his hands under Bokuto's arms to grasp the top of the latter and placed his face on his torso.

Bokuto laughed and raised his head. He went towards his face little by little from that of Akaashi. He brushed their noses and kissed Akaashi with infinite sweetness. It was a shy and a little awkward kiss but for them it was perfect. They eventually fell asleep, cuddling, their hands intertwined.


	6. Day 6 : Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU, Akaashi skipped one class, Road trip, soulmates.

Bokuto settled next to Akaashi. 

\- Aaaah! I am so happy that we are in the same class Akaashi!

\- Me too Bokuto-san. Said Akaashi with a small smile.

\- I told you you were smart to go straight to second year! Actually a handsome angel like you could only be intelligent. Sighed Bokuto. 

Akaashi felt himself blush. 

\- Oi, bro, stop flirting with Akaashi. The teacher has just arrived. 

The two blush at Kuroo’s words. 

\- Good. Hello everyone. I’m sorry I’m late, but I was at administration to arrange a two-week outing for you. 

The class was filled with a great hubbub. 

\- A two-week outing? asked Kuroo.

\- It’s huge. Says Yaku.

\- I can’t wait. Says Kai.

\- A outing where? Bokuto asked.

\- I would like to know. Akaashi said.

\- Enough! Calm down! Good. I have everyone? I will not go with you. It’s an outing that you will do two by two. A group will have to be three. It will be a trip.

\- A trip?

\- The groups are not done. You will do them according to your affinities. Once that is done, you will give me your names. The university will provide you with the budget for the strict necessary. The hotels are notified, you will be given a document that allows you to spend the night in a hotel for free, you will not have to pay. Go ahead, chose your partner.

\- Akaashi, are you in? Asked Bokuto.

\- Yes, of course, Bokuto-san.

\- You’re going to have to put up with him for two weeks, Akaashi. Reminded him Kuroo.

\- Oi, what are you implying, Kubro? Try instead not to be killed by Yaku.

\- I will protect myself behind Kai. 

. 

Akaashi went down the stairs with his bag, again the thoughts in the world of sleep. 

\- Are you ready darling? Bokuto is already there. Said his mother from the kitchen. 

He put his bag next to the kitchen door and went to sit. His mother kissed him on the forehead after having ruffled his hair. 

\- Slept well?

\- Mmh... yeah. Hello Bokuto-san.

\- You’re really not a morning person.

\- Oh well, no. Good luck waking him up. Throw the duvet on the floor, it will wake him up. Bokuto chuckled. 

Hasty steps were heard on the stairs, and an electric ball with the same hair as Akaashi, entered the kitchen. 

\- Hello onii-san! Said the little girl with a kiss on Akaashi’s cheek. Hello Kōtarō onii-san! Hello ma!

\- Hello my darling.

\- Hello Keisha! You are always so energetic! Much more than Akaashi.

\- It’s always been like this. Sighed Akaashi’s mother.

\- Especially in the morning. In the evening it’s the opposite. Keiji is unsustainable in the evening. Says a voice behind them.

\- Hello Akihiro-san.

\- Hello Kōtarō! How are you?

\- Great and you?

\- Great! I went to the pharmacy to take Keiji’s medicine for motion sickness.

\- The pharmacy is closed at this hour. People must have had a false hope. Said Akaashi.

\- I went in from behind. Be really careful, boys.

\- Oh, but wait. Said Akaashi’s little sister.

\- Yes? Akaashi’s mom said.

\- Keiji and Kōtarō, are you dating? 

The two boys blush at the question. 

\- Not at all. Why? Well, I admit that dating the famous Akaashi Keiji would be classy. Said Bokuto by winking to Akaashi, who felt the blush again. 

\- Well, I asked that because onii-san told us last week that he loves y-mmhghf-- 

Akaashi had brutally put his hand in front of the mouth of his ten-year-old sister. 

\- Will we have a couple in two weeks? Asked Akaashi’s father.

\- Hum... Did Bokuto uncertain.

\- Oh we have no problem with that. We knew that Keiji was attracted to boys before he even knew about it. 

Bokuto laughed nervously while Akaashi grumbled. 

\- We should go. Otherwise the teacher will mark us late. Said Akaashi.

\- Yeah.

\- Here, put your medicines in your bag first, Keiji.

\- Thank you, Dad.

\- Be careful, boys. Akaashi’s parents hugged Akaashi and Bokuto.

\- You will bring me memories, eh Jiji?

\- Yes, I promise Keisha.

\- Yeah! I’m going to miss you...

\- I’m going to miss you too. Said Akaashi, taking his little sister in his arms. 

. 

They had been driving for two hours now. Akaashi slept because of the effects of his medicine. Bokuto took them to an ancient, traditional village. He stopped the car near the entrance to the village forest and woke Akaashi. 

\- Akaashi?

\- Mmh...?

\- We arrived. Akaashi awoke and looked around, lost.

\- First destination reached. We have cottages for the night here.

\- It’s too cool. Akaashi couldn’t help saying.

\- Yeah. We’re going to visit the village?

\- Yes.

\- Especially the temple.

\- Soul mates one?

\- Yeah. 

When one prayed in this temple, the name of his soul mate appeared on the left wrist. They came to the temple and saw a tree with pieces of paper with names written on it. It made it possible to make contact with one’s soul mate when one knew his name. 

\- Ok... I’m stressed. Said Bokuto.

\- If it’s not a boy, I won’t put my number on a piece of paper. 

Bokuto laughs. 

\- That’s the only thing you’re interested in. 

\- Yes. Mumbled Akaashi. They came in front of the temple and prayed.

They let out a shout of surprise when the name of their soul mate began to be inscribed with a fine and light writing. Akaashi’s heart exploded in his chest. 

\- A... Akaashi...? So? 

Akaashi swallowed with difficulty and finally dared to look Bokuto in the eyes. 

\- Looks like... we... are soul mates... It’s... wow... wait I need to breathe. Said Bokuto. 

They went out of the temple, without adding a word. They then went to the park, surrounded by trees. They easily found a free bench, apart. Akaashi began to play with his fingers. Bokuto took a deep breath and turned to Akaashi. 

\- To be honest... I hoped deep down that it would be you. Akaashi could not hold back his tears any longer and went into Bokuto’s arms.

\- If only you... knew how much I love you Bokuto-san...

\- Then why are you crying Keiji? 

Akaashi shudders at the use of his first name. 

\- We will be able to spend our life together. You have not finished bearing with me. 

Akaashi laughed and tightened his grip. 

\- I can bear with you. It is you who will have trouble bearing with me. 

Bokuto laughed and kissed Akaashi. 

\- So what are we waiting for to continue our trip? 

They then visited a village by the sea and spent three days there, taking advantage of the waves to swim. 

They had once lost themselves in a forest and Bokuto had a hard time finding a way out, especially with an Akaashi he didn’t think was as cuddly when he was afraid. 

The second week, the two had their first time and Akaashi blessed his mother to have put condoms and a bottle of lubricant in his bag. 

The next day, they stayed in their hotel room, so that Akaashi could regain some strength. 

After the trip was over, they returned home, two days before classes started to recover from their fatigue and emotions. Keisha begged them to kiss in front of her and yelled that they were cute. She also loved the memories that the two boys bought her. 


	7. Day 7 : Sick days / Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship. Sick Akaashi, caring Bokuto. 
> 
> \- Keiji, what’s going on, darling? 
> 
> \- Jsmfhdhmsb... 
> 
> \- Mmh? 
> 
> \- Akmfhb... 
> 
> \- I understood everything.
> 
> ~

Bokuto’s courses at college had been cancelled. He had called Akaashi to find out what was about his classes and they were also had been cancelled.

Bokuto took his car and went to Fukurōdani Academy to take Akaashi and go home.

When he had arrived at the classroom, soaked and the umbrella turned over because of the wind, Akaashi had headed towards him with his bag.

When they arrived at the door, they watched the rain pouring out with force. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi by the hand and ran to the car. Bokuto had parked their car far away because he was not allowed to park inside of the Academy.

They finally arrived and settled in. They had installed rain protection on the seats in the morning. At the same moment, the thunder roared much louder than before.

\- Keiji, calm down, it’s nothing, I’m here.

\- Kō... please be careful.

\- Promise.

Bokuto started the car and began to drive gently with his left hand on Akaashi’s thigh.

The storm was getting more and more violent. After half an hour, Akaashi began to feel bad. His belly was turning. He moved on his seat, seeking a comfortable position.

\- I should have brought the syrup for car sick, I’m too stupid. Grumbled Bokuto.

\- Stop getting mad at yourself. That’s my f-

\- Don’t even think about saying it.

Bokuto stopped the car along a sidewalk where a few other cars were parked.

\- Take a deep breath. Akaashi rolled down the window and put his head out.

\- Hey, Keiji, what are you doing?

\- It feels good.

\- Take your head in.

Another thunder brought in Akaashi’s head at once and he hurriedly closed the window.

Bokuto could not help laughing in front of this scene.

\- You had to listen to me.

\- It’s not funny.

\- I know. Bokuto took off his seatbelt and bent over to pull Akaashi in his arms.

The black haired boy automatically leaned as if attracted by a magnet towards Bokuto.

They waited in this position five minutes before Bokuto straightened up.

\- Another 10 minutes. Can you hold on until then? 

Akaashi nodded.

\- If you can’t, tell me.

Another nod.

They finally came to their house. Bokuto parked the car and both took off their seatbelts before going down.

They didn’t take the risk of going inside, so as not to wet the whole house. They came out of the garage and the rain glued to them.

Bokuto quickly opened the door and closed it as soon as they went inside. They were dripping with rain. Bokuto placed his bag in a corner, imitated by Akaashi. Then he took off his shoes and undressed in the hall. He ended up with only his underwear on him.

\- I’ll go get the laundry basket. Take off your clothes.

Akaashi imitated Bokuto who went upstairs quickly. Akaashi had just taken off his pants when Bokuto reappeared, the empty laundry basket and two bathrobes in hand.

He handed one to Akaashi who trembled like a leaf and put the other. Then he picked up their clothes and put them in the basket before he took off his underwear to put it in the basket and Akaashi did the same.

\- I ran a bath. Shall we go?

\- Y... yes... Akaashi said, trembling from cold.

The rain had frozen them. Their lips were blue. It wasn’t really a rain they liked. A rain that fell at the end of January. Wind and cold didn’t help them.

Akaashi entered the bathroom and saw the pile of dirty clothes thrown on the floor. Bokuto had gone to put their uniforms in the machine and after coming back, went to the pile and put the dirty clothes back in the basket.

\- Keiji, go in the shower instead of just standing there and watching me while shivering.

Akaashi took off his bathrobe and after putting it down, went into the shower and opened the hot water. Bokuto turned off the bath water and joined Akaashi in the shower.

They ended up quickly and both dipped into the bathtub. Bokuto had sit behind Akaashi, who sighed of well-being in contact with the hot water. He clung to Bokuto who leaned against the bathtub.

They stayed a good 15 minutes before deciding to go out.

It was 11:58 a.m and Bokuto heated their bento in two plates. He sat opposite to Akaashi and they both ate. Bokuto took their two plates after they had finished eating, twenty minutes later, Akaashi having decided to eat as slowly as possible.

Bokuto had spent the last ten minutes watching him eat. Bokuto washed the plates and Akaashi took a cloth to wipe and store them.

Once that was done, they drank water while staying above the sink. Once the glasses were put on the kitchen counter, Bokuto turned to Akaashi.

\- Are you all right?

Akaashi half closed his eyes and without being able to control his body, he fell into Bokuto’s arms.

\- Eh Keiji, what’s going on?

\- Bokuto-san...

\- Huh? What?

\- The next toss... I’ll make toss on the right side.

Bokuto put a hand on Akaashi’s forehead.

\- You’re burning. You have a fever.

\- No, I never get sick. And we’re in the middle of a match Bokuto-san.

\- What are you talking about? You’re delirious. Come on, you should go to bed.

\- I can’t leave the game like that.

Akaashi was delirious, still with his face on Bokuto’s chest and his eyes closed.

\- Keiji.

\- Why do you call me Keiji, Bokuto-san?

\- What? But we are together. And you are suppose to call me Kōtarō, mister sick.

\- I’m not sick. Since when have we been together? Konoha-san, stand on the left side and jump with the conviction that you will be the one to spike. Akaashi says, turning his head towards the dining table.

\- Keiji, you have to go to bed. You’re burning.

Akaashi pulled himself off from Bokuto and put his hands over his head, as if he were going to toss.

\- Bokuto-san, get ready.

\- Keiji, come here.

\- Bokuto-san, stop calling me by my first name, it’s disturbing.

Bokuto smiles at himself.

\- My love, come on.

\- I am not your love Bokuto-san. Sorry, but you are not my style.

Aouch.

\- Hey, I remind you that we’ve been together for 2 years. You just hurt me.

Akaashi was taken by a jolt and fell dangerously forwards. Bokuto caught him and took him in his arms and went to their room.

Then he laid him down on the bed and straightened up to get a mask.

\- Kōtarō...

\- Ah, you finally got over your delusion?

\- Huh?

\- Nothing. Tell me what’s going on, my heart?

\- I’m cold. Akaashi said, trembling, wrapped up in the blanket.

\- I’m coming, give me one minute to get a mask and a basin and I’ll be back.

Bokuto laid down next to Akaashi after laying the basin next to the bed and began to caress Akaashi’s black curls. Akaashi was already asleep.

Three hours later, Bokuto awoke, feeling Akaashi’s warmth and rapid breathing.

\- Keiji, what’s going on, darling?

\- Jsmfhdhmsb...

\- Mmh?

\- Akmfhb...

\- I understood everything.

Akaashi had sweat sticking to his clothes and a little drool began to flow but the younger prevented himself from letting it flow. Then he stood up and sat down. Bokuto imitated him and took off his mask.

\- Keiji, breathe, come, I’ll take you to the bathroom and you can let go.

Akaashi put a hand on his mouth and shook his head from right to left.

\- Yes, you have to get everything out. I know it is not pleasant but believe me you will feel better.

\- Never. Said Akaashi pressing his hand against his mouth.

\- You have to. You want me to give you the basin?

Akaashi frantically shook his head from right to left.

\- You have to let out what you have in your belly.

Tears ran down Akaashi’s cheeks, mixing with the saliva that escaped between his fingers that he could no longer hold back.

\- When you’re stubborn, you’re really stubborn.

Bokuto took the basin and placed it next to the bed and grabbed Akaashi by the shoulders.

\- It’ll do you good, baby. I know it’s a horrible feeling, but you have to.

Akaashi was holding on despite the saliva.

\- Hey, Keiji, if you don’t let go, you see what we ate at lunch? I’ll make you swallow it by force.

Akaashi was not pleased with the mention of meals, as he took away his hand and could not hold back what came out of his mouth.

Bokuto was not fast enough to take the basin. He cupped his hands to gather and put them in front of Akaashi. Akaashi looked at Bokuto horrified.

\- That’s nothing. Can you take the basin while I come back? Akaashi nodded and looked at Bokuto still with a horrified look.

\- And don’t be content with what you let go. Empty yourself. Otherwise I’ll feed you.

This word was probably not the best word to use at the moment because Akaashi grabbed the basin and emptied everything he had in his belly.

Bokuto went into the bathroom and after pouring what was in his hands into the toilet, he washed his hands. Then he quickly took another basin and three washcloth gloves which he wet and went in to the room.

He put the basin with the washcloths next to him and sat down next to Akaashi to put his left arm on his back and stroke him.

\- See, it’s not that complicated.

Akaashi tried to say something, but he emptied even more instead.

\- Yeah, you got it babe.

Akaashi was crying but with each sob another flow came out.

\- It’s going to be okay. I know it’s hard but you’ll feel much better after.

\- It burns...

\- I know, honey.

Akaashi ended up spitting out saliva with what was left and remained in the position, sitting with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath.

Bokuto took the washing gloves and placed them on his knee, took the other basin. With one of the gloves, he wiped Akaashi’s face, lingering on his mouth and chin. He put the dirty glove back in the basin and after putting water in one of the glasses on the bedside table, put the glass on Akaashi’s lips.

\- Here, rinse your mouth and spit in the basin. 

Akaashi rinsed his mouth three times and Bokuto took a second glove to wipe his mouth. And he put it in the basin, and took the other glass, and made the dark haired boy drink water. He wiped his face with the last wet glove and after putting the second basin on the ground, he made him lie down.

\- Rest now. I’ll be back soon.

Bokuto returned to the room about 15 minutes later. Akaashi was lying with his eyes half open. Bokuto had tried to get him to swallow his medicines but it was unsuccessful, the younger refusing to swallow the pills.

\- Hey, Keiji, if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that you’re really hard to handle when you’re sick. Sighed Bokuto by passing a hand on Akaashi’s forehead, caressing his black locks.

\- Kō...?

\- Tell me?

\- I want to drink something... but not water.

\- Hot or cold?

\- Not milk. Juice. Please.

\- No need for your « please ». And no thanks needed. It’s normal. Bokuto kissed Akaashi’s forehead and went down.

He pressed two oranges and after putting it in a glass, he took the medicine and powdered it and mixed it with the juice. He took the packet of crackers and went up. He put the packet and the juice on the bedside table and straightened Akaashi.

\- Want to eat a cracker?

Akaashi nodded and Bokuto took one out of the bag before handing it to Akaashi. The younger took it and ate it in small bites. He had never found the crackers with nothing on them as delicious as at the moment. Akaashi ate three of them and drank the orange juice. Bokuto rested the glass and took Akaashi in his arms.

\- You should feel a little better when the meds begin to make effect.

\- What medicines?

\- I gave you a lot of juice.

\- ...

\- You’ll see in a few minutes.

Akaashi did not have time to question himself more because he fell into a long sleep. In the evening, Bokuto made him drink a bowl of soup in which he had put the medicine.

Then Bokuto took him to the bathroom and gave him a bath. Akaashi felt as if he had fallen back into childhood when Bokuto wiped and dressed him. Akaashi made one last effort to brush his teeth, and after bringing him back to the room and putting him to bed, Bokuto also changed to join the dark haired boy and go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave kudos please ^-^


End file.
